


Jishwa dun likes to drum

by orphan_account



Series: Crack that shouldn't exist, but does cause i got bored. [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, Gen, help im bored, no its not, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is not worth the read, having said that, it's like 20 words long. Do with that what you will, clique.





	Jishwa dun likes to drum

His name is jish,  
He playes the drum,  
He nevr stahps,  
Til day is dun.  
When sho iz ovr,  
An he feals sik,  
He hellps himslef,  
An eets the stik.


End file.
